1. Field of the Invention
Preferred and non-limiting embodiments are related to a mental modeling method and system and, in particular, to a mental modeling method and system for producing communications that effectively address mental models.
2. Description of Related Art
People are complicated and their thinking is unpredictable. Judging a balance of benefits and risks in order to take well-informed and appropriate action is a complex psychological process that cannot be “guessed at.” Communication affects how people perceive benefits and risks, tradeoffs, opportunities, and challenges. By understanding in-depth, people's mental models and their key components, analysts can focus individual judgment, decision making, and behavior on selected topics using specialized communications formulated from and tailored to them. Analysts can do so with different sets of stakeholders on any topic anywhere in the world.
Mental models have been studied by cognitive scientists since the 1930's. Decades of research demonstrate that people's judgments about complex issues are guided by mental models which cannot be determined without the appropriate empirical research. Mental models have been described by scientists as tacit webs of belief that all people draw upon to interpret and make inferences about issues that come to their attention through communications of all kinds. A person's “mental model” can be thought of as a complex web of deeply held beliefs that operate below the conscious level. Mental models affect how an individual defines a problem, reacts to issues, and makes decisions about messages and options concerning topics that come to his or her attention through communications. Mental models tend to prevent people from seeing alternative perspectives and define boundaries of thought and action, thereby limiting people to familiar patterns of reasoning and action. Effective analyses of mental models can identify how different groups of people think about and respond to a variety of topics, including benefits and risks associated with activities, plans, or proposals.